


[ART] Falling Off the Face of the Earth

by prompt_fills



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Fanart, M/M, WinterHawk Big Bang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 03:44:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12950589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prompt_fills/pseuds/prompt_fills
Summary: Art forTeeelsie's wonderful story:There’s another explosion, closer this time and throwing more light, and Clint realizes for the first time that there’s another person in the room. He turns his head sharply and sees Bucky Barnes hovering near the door, looking… off.





	[ART] Falling Off the Face of the Earth

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Falling Off the Face of the Earth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12951468) by [Teeelsie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teeelsie/pseuds/Teeelsie). 




End file.
